Snow
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Snow. A beautiful thing. Children play. Adults complaine. Well, that is excpet Roy who is a child at heart. Minor royai is you squint. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

Snow

Beautiful beyond compare. It's white crystals easily cover land as far as the eye can see. Children play, and adults complain. Thats how human life is. But when your body is no longer fully human. You tend to break the laws of life. You look as an adults should, but you act like a child. You want to play, you want to scream. You want to be yourself.

Thats how Roy Mustang felt the morning he awoke to see Central covered in snow. His dark eyes lit up as he watched children play in the snow. Making snowmen, snowballs, and snow angels. He smiled at the sight. The beauty that was dropped on them over night couldn't be described in words. Dressing quickly in warm clothes, he ran from his house. His neighbors waving and their children throwing snowballs. He threw them back and laughed as they laughed. He wanted to share his winter joy with everyone. Thats how he is, since he's a child trapped in an adult shell.

"Black Hayate, please stop that. I need to clean the walkway." Riza Hawkeye complained as her small black dog dug in the snow beside the house, throwing snow on the freshly shoveled walkway. Riza sighed and looked out into the distance. She could see children playing in the fields and she couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was the only adult for miles in her distant country home. The people there had no where to go, so they played with their children. Riza however, needed to get to work. She was already late by about two hours.

"Black Hayate!" Riza yelled again as her dog now laid down in the middle of the path. Riza sighed and continued to shovel around the playful dog. Snow being thrown by her shovel caused her dog to bark and attempt to bite it. Riza couldn't help but laugh as her dog missed and got covered by the small snow pile. Winter used to be her favorite time of the year. When she was a child she wanted it to snow forever.

"Hawkeye!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw her commanding officer. He looked like he was an over grown child with snow in his hair.

"Sir?" Riza questioned him. She stopped shoveling and looked over at him. A child jumped out from behind a bush and tackled him. The two landed in the snow Riza just shoveled and plopped onto the clean walkway.

"Roy! You came!" The little boy laughed.

"Yup! Told you I would Billy." Roy laughed as the little boy got up.

"Sir I just cleaned that." Riza closed her eyes to hold off the urge of shooting him.

"Hi Riza! Roy, come find me later, you owe me a snowball flight." The boy waved goodbye.

"Live a little Hawkeye. It's winter. Time for joy and fun! Okay Billy, I will." Roy stood up as the kid ran back to his friends. He brushed off his jacket and smiled a childish smile. Riza sighed and then felt something cold hit her. She opened her eyes to see Roy holding a snowball.

"Sir! We are adults and we do not play. We work." Riza said as another snowball hit her, throwing her onto the snow pile. Roy began to laugh. Riza stood up and brushed the snow off her jeans.

Riza wasn't dressed for winter. Her small black jacket covered her down to her waist, the hood was pulled over her blond hair, with a fur trim keeping her warm from the still falling snow. Tied at the neck was her green and white and blue striped scarf which matched her small gloves. She wasn't one to play in the snow anymore, so she didn't dress that way. Roy however, was ready for a walk in a blizzard. From his black pants to puffy red jacket. Red earmuffs covered his ears and black gloves kept his hands warm from the snowballs he was making. His cheeks were red from the cold and so was his nose. Riza, just recently stepping outside, was still warm and toasty.

"Live. A. Little. Hawkeye. That's an order." Roy smiled as Black Hayate jumped around happily. Riza sighed and continued to shovel. She began to ignore Roy until his hand grabbed the shovel and stopped her.

"Colonel I need to get to work. Unlike you I could loose my job if I don't show. Sir." Riza stared into his eyes.

"Who's gonna fire you? I'm your commanding officer and I command you to have fun. I'm not planning on going in. I love the snow to much to pass up this opportunity." Roy smiled and pulled the shovel from Riza's hands.

"Sir..." Riza began.

"No, call me Roy. We're not in work." Roy smiled.

"Si...Roy, please. Do you ever grow up?" Riza smiled at the sight of him forming another snowball.

"Why? This is more fun. Don't you agree Riza?" He stood up and faced her but was hit in the face by a snowball, which caused him to fall over. Riza erupted in laughter. Roy brushed off his face and looked at her. He smiled. He loved her smile and he never saw her laugh. He formed another snowball and threw it at her, hitting her in the face.

"That's cold." Riza said as quickly brushing it off. Her cheeks slowly turning red. Riza bend over and picked up a random clump of snow and tossed it at him, black Hayate jumping to bite it as it hit Roy.

"See, having fun?" Roy laughed as he tossed more snow back at Riza.

"Yes, but we shouldn't. We're the military." Riza laughed as she threw more snow at him. Her walkway now completely covered by snow. Black Hayate continued to jump at the airborne snow. They played snowball fight for a good hour.

"Well Riza. Pretend that we are ordinary people. Ordinary people having fun in the snow." Roy smiled and walked closer to her. Riza sighed. She had to admit, she was having fun. Even if she wasn't going to work and she risked the change of being demoted. Riza opened her eyes and saw Roy lunge at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Roy?" Riza looked up as he stood up. He grabbed her hands and began to pull to back behind the house. She kicked and tried to get away. She looked up and saw he was smiling.

"Roy what are you doing?" Riza asked as he stopped dragging her. Riza sat up and looked around. They were in the small field behind her house. A forest sat behind and next to her yard, giving complete privacy which she loved. A steep hill was to the left which went down into the village below. Roy jumped into the air and landed in a vacant spot and began to move his arms and legs in a swimming motion. He jumped up and walked away.

"An angel for an angel." He smiled and looked at Riza who walked up behind him. She blushed, but it wasn't seen since her cheeks were red from the cold. She looked down at the snow angel and smiled. He was so sweet.

"Roy, why are you such a child?" Riza turned to look at Roy who was now building a wall of snow which was beginning to get pretty big.

"It's fun." Roy replied as he finished building the wall. He admired his work and crawled behind it. It was just tall enough to complete hide him when he was on his knees. The next thing, Riza was dodging another snow ball. The wall was also long enough for him to lay down and have cover, which he did after throwing a snowball. Riza laughed and threw a snowball over the wall.

"COLD!" Came Roy as he jumped up and brushed the snow out of his jacket. He pulled the jacket off and brushed the snow off his blue sweat shirt. Riza walked over to him laughing. Roy looked at her and grinned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over the wall, knocking off some snow.

"Roy!" Riza looked at him as she laid atop of him.

"Hello Riza. Fancy meeting you here." Roy smiled and rolled Riza off him. He sat up and looked out over the hill. The sun was beginning to set and it was casting a red glow over the snow.

"It's beautiful." Roy mentioned as Riza sat up next to him.

"Yeah. That's why I live so far from central." Riza commented. "I love the view."

"Me too." Roy said. Riza turned to look at him and found him looking at her. She blushed. Roy smiled and turned his attention back to the sunset. He leaned back on his wall and rested. Riza was about to sat something when the wall collapsed. She, leaning on it herself, fell into the soft snow and started laughing. She rolled to stand up and found Roy holding her down. Her blond hair was down and her hood fell off causing her hair to bet coated in snow. When she whipped her head around to see him, her snow covers locks whipped around.

"Just lay her awhile, enjoy the sight." Roy smiled and pulled her back to the ground.

"It's cold." Riza said as she laid back down. "And I need to let Black Hayate in."

"He can wait. He's young. He'll get over it. Besides. I don't want to ruin the moment." Roy smiled and scooted closer to Riza. Riza smiled and lifted her head, resting it on his chest, taking her head out of the cold snow.

"Sir, tomorrow you need to get back to your paperwork." Riza smiled as looked out onto the horizon.

"Yes, lieutenant, I do believe I will." Roy smiled.

By the front door, Black Hayate stood barking to be let in. He stood on the unshoveled walkway that led to Riza's house.

A/N - It's the middle of July. It's super hot out. That's why I wrote this. I actually cooled off reading this. I need to write more. I think come winter, I'll write about summer. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) 


End file.
